marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin (Ned Leeds, Watcher Datafile)
HOBGOBLIN Ned Leeds secret Ned Leeds was a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He had a relationship with Betty Brant; but often worked abroad. Ned eventually even proposed to Betty. She accepted and the two were married not soon after. Ned seemed to have it all, being married to Betty and even a promotion at his work with the Daily Bugle. This promotion however did mean that Ned would be working more in the office now and not on the streets as a journalist. The walls of the office however did not contain Ned for long, as he was still a reporter from the inside. One day, after a battle between Spider-Man and Hobgoblin, Ned followed the defeated Hobgoblin to his secret haunt and learned the Hobgoblin's secret identity, namely Roderick Kingsley. Kingsley however found Ned while he was in his secret base and captured him. He however did not kill Ned. Kingsley decided to hypnotize Ned in order to use him as a Hobgoblin 'double' for the jobs that Kingsley himself found uninteresting or too dangerous. For instance, Ned (disguised as Hobgoblin) worked with Richard Fisk in order to obtain information about Richard's father, the Kingpin in hope of bringing the Kingpin down and becoming the crimelord of New York City himself. The hypnotic sessions that Kingsley had given Ned however started causing brain damage and soon affected Ned’s sanity. Roderick Kingsley, upset, decided to eliminate Ned. He succeeded to persuade the Maggia that Ned Leeds was Hobgoblin. Jason Macendale (at that time Jack O'Lantern), who wanted to take his revenge against Hobgoblin, rented the Foreigner’s services in order to kill Ned. Ned Leeds was eventually killed by the Foreigner’s agents when he was on a job in Germany. Everybody thought for years that Ned had been the real Hobgoblin. Only years later, it turned out that Roderick Kingsley was the evil genius behind the mask and the one whom had destroyed Ned's life. Betty finally cleared Ned's name with the help of Spider-Man and Ned was restored as being the good man and photographer he once was. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Brainwashed by Roderick Kingsley, Investigative Reporter, Set Up Hobgoblin Power Sets COPIED HOBGOBLIN GEAR Electrical Blast D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Hobgoblin Gear power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Limit: Tinkerer’s Tech. Change a Copied Hobgoblin Gear power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. GOBLIN GLIDER Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D6 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Easy Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Rocket Booster. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Subsonic Flight for an action. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Subsonic Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Goblin Glider to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Daily Bugle